1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus for fabric printing, capable of notifying a user of necessity of exchanging fabric holders, a method to notify the user of the necessity, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Printing apparatuses capable of forming images on fabric held on a platen by having inks ejecting from an inkjet head onto the fabric have been known. Such a printing apparatus has a platen with a retainer surface to hold the recording medium (i.e., the fabric) plane thereon, over which an operator sets the fabric for a printing operation. The fabric can be in various forms; for example, a T-shirt may be used as a recording medium. In order to support T-shirts in various sizes, the printing apparatus can be provided with a plurality of types of platens. The platens may include a smaller platen for holding the T-shirt at a specific portion, in which a pocket is provided, so that a pattern can be printed on the pocket. Such a printing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-291399, for example.